Law books, taking care of babies for dummies'
by bubblygummmX
Summary: After the trial of Brooke windham, a relaxing 3 Weeks off becomes a lifetime responsibility Emmett gave up his spare time to tutor Elle repays him by offering to help take care of his godchild a new born. How hard can it be?


Emmett and elle was walking bruiser it was a cold crispy afternoon in Boston.

They were chatting and laughing.

Hang on

'He got a call

'Hello, what?' His face dropped.

He just stopped and sat down on a bench for support

'Emmett?' Elle sat beside him and gently stroked his arm.

'My cousin and his wife got caught in an accident they passed'

'Oh emmett I'm so sorry' she interlocked her arm in his and rested her head on his shoulder.

'I need to go down'

'Come on I'll get my car' she pulls him up.

The car ride was quiet. Apart from Elle's road rage

'Seriously Boston drivers have no consideration'

'Elle that was you cutting up people'

'Well... We'll I'm a respectable driver Malibu the roads are marked there' she huffs he smiles, yes Elle's driving was terrible although he was surprised on her parking skills.

'Sweetie' his mom rushed to hug him, wow she was short, a little old fashioned in a dark green parker coat bootcut grey faded jeans and some black work shoes, we'll this is where emmett gets his style from.

She hugged him tightly. She looked over at elle. The bright all American girl smile. Wow was she with emmett. Emmett felt her stare.

'Mom this is elle Harvard law school student my' he hesitated he saw a sign of hope in her eye 'best friend' he smiled taking elle in his arm.

'Hello mrs. Forest, I'm elle woods, if it wasn't for your son seeing potential in me I would have never made it this far at Harvard' she shook her hand. She was slightly taken back with Elle's squeaky loud voice.

'Oh darling he's always been such a sweetheart, oh I missed you' she stepped away.

'Do you think she liked me' Elle put her head down slightly

'Of course why wouldn't she?' He asked

'you know, you should really visit her more often' elle said seriously. 'If my mom and dad were down the road I'd be so lucky' she shrugged.

'Your right. Why do you always have to be right' he smirked.

The family were chatting away about the couple and memories. Elle perched next to his mother, smiling, wow she really missed her sorority girls and her parents.

They all sat around for a while elle felt herself dozing.

The family members left one by one and there was only emmett his uncle and his mother.

'Emmett' his mum sobbed

'Mom what's wrong?'

'I need to ask you something very important'

'Sure anything'

'Follow me' she said. He looked back at Elle who was eyeing him curiously.

'They were on their way to the hospital.' She held back sobs. He noticed the signs, baby unit?

His mother stopped.

'Hello miss?'

'Forest'

It was a small room.

'Here she is' the nurse passed his mother a tiny sleeping baby.

'They were coming to pick her up she was born 2 days ago at 12:14.'

'Oh' he was in total shock. Suprises he completely forgot her pregnant announcement via Facebook which he rarely visited.

'Well the christening was to be on October 3rd, she was going to ask you and robbie to be god parents'

He swallowed. 'Robbie is working away in Europe for 6 month he can't adopt her till she's 7 months.' She explained rocking the baby. He just stared

At the infant stirring.

'I can't look after her with my arthritis. Your gonna have to foster her for a while'

'What?!' He almost immediately stammered. 'Mom what about harvered. My career'

'Darling it's only for 7 months'

'I can't take care of a baby' he saw the hurt in his mother's eyes,

'Emmett I' she was speechless

'I don't know about babies' emmett fretted.

'Your cousin just passed you don't visit and I'm left to take care of everybody again' she began to cry

'No mom please ok, I have no choice' he said.

'Thankyou Emmett' she thanked.

'Ill help out as much as I can I would myself but my 3 jobs my arthritis I just can't'

'No I understand 7 month' he took a deep breath.

'Leave her here for tonight get some rest, we can go shopping tomorrow get her what she needs one day at a time' she explained.

'Right ok' he sighed, so much to do and yet a tiny baby depended on him for everything. Does it sleep forever or? He placed her with the nurse in the small cubical. Elle was chatting away to his uncle, she really was a social butterfly,

'Emmett' she smiled looking up then her brows furrowed.

'Im gonna go, I'll call you later and thanks again Emmett, nice to meet you Elle' she left,

walking to Elle's car she stopped him.

'Whats wrong?'

'I have a new room mate' she cocked her head slightly

'I don't understand' she shook her head. He climbed into her car in silence she tried to make small talk but he just stared out of the window.

'Elle you missed my turn off' he said pointing to his apartment. She ignored him and carried on driving.

'Elle?' He asked. What the hell was she doing. He huffed in his seat, woah he was angry, she eyed him in her front mirror.

Stopping at her dorm she stepped out. He followed her shouting.

'What are you doing?' He asked as she shut the door behind her. She pushed him onto her bed.

'Whats going on?' She asked.

'Nothing' she crossed her arms

'Ok. For the next 7 months I won't be able to do anything or teach'

'Why? Were you fired or?'

'No my cousin had a baby and I'm a god parent my brother is working in Europe. Mom can't take care of her so it's down to me'

'You and a baby?' Her mouth opened slightly

'Yes.'

'Oh my god I didn't know it was this serious' she sat beside him.

'I can't do it' he put his head in his arms. She hugged him tightly.

'Youll be great, just ask paulett if you get stuck and' she stood up and looked through her draws.

'What are you looking for?' He asked

'Found it' she passed him a book.

'What is?' He looked down. Baby book for dummies 'gee thanks elle why do you have this?'

'Well' she laughed I had to baby sit a sorority sisters child once she gave me this it's pretty helpful'

First smile he had all day

'Oh thanks so now I'm a dummie'

'No, not at all'

'Wait do you have anything for this baby?' She asked

'Erm nothing' he shrugged, frowning.

'Oh my god emmett you know what this means' she squealed. 'We can go shopping! Baby shopping'

'Yeah I guess wait what does a baby need'

'Right get some sleep first thing in the morning we go to the mall'

'How much does a baby cost' he panicked

'Dont worry I'll take my card,' she smiled.

'Woah it's 8:40 In the morning' she said rubbing her eyes. he just sat with his head in his arms.

'Come on We'll go get some coffee and decide on a plan'

'We?' He asked.

'Look I have a proposal were best friends ok; you've done everything for me now I'm repaying the favour. If it's ok with you Were doing this whole thing together we can share every responsibility for 7 month'

'Elle your education'

'Emmett a baby is not going to ruin my studies I may need more red bull though' she thought.

'Oh come on we'll make it fun, from now on we are parents so you better cheer up get your coat were going shopping'

Somehow that just made this whole thing bearable. She was so positive and now he could spend more time with her. His whole mood lifted, how could she do that?

'Right Emmett.' She stepped into the mall 'let's get down to business'

She stepped into mamas and papas.

'We need a cot, travel bag, pram travel seat bottles bottle sterilier' she said scouting round. 'Erm what is this for?' She said picking up a small item

'Erm' he was so confused. She shrugged her shoulders and tossed it in her basket, really she had no clue just like Emmett.

'this ones cute' emmett pointed to the small cot with a plain white satin cover, he heard her gasp. She was pointing to the wooden got pink covers pink bunnies pink throw and a pink light musical hanger.

'This ones perfect' she squealed.

'Isnt it a little over the top' Emmett scratched his neck, Elle pulled a pleaaaaaase expression.

'Fine ok'

'Yes' Elle shouted pumping her first.

Causing everyone to stare.

'First time parents?' The cashier smiled.

'Yes' elle replied before emmet had chance to.

'Oh how are gone are you?' She smiled looking at Elle's torso. Oh she didn't go there

'Excuse me?' Elle asked blinking hard

'I I erm we'll'

'Were fostering a baby' Emmett butted in

'Oh' the cashier blushed, ok That's

2'450 dollars' Emmetts jaw dropped, how could she happily pass over her card spending this much.

They left swamped with bags and boxes.

'Elle that was too much'

'Emmett how much did you think babies cost this isn't even half of it'

'Are we not done?'

'No what do you expect her to wear nappies we need a bath set'

'What would I do without you?' Emmett laughed looking up almost thanking god for this human.

'Did the cashier think I was pregnant was she calling me fat?' Elle frowned

'Oh there my mom' he waved:

'Whats all this?' She asked in disbelief.

'This is Elle's shopping spree'

'But how did you afford all this?!' She asked

'My 21st account, it's on something useful' she smiled his mother was over whelmed.

'Thankyou so much' she hugged Elle.

'And one more thing' Emmett said 'we're doing this together'

'Are you sure? I don't want to burden you'

'No not at all how hard can it be' Elle smiled

'Sleepless nights' she winked at Emmett ' I know how grumpy he is when he doesn't take a nap' she slapped his arm moms love to embarrass their children.

His mother laughed with them as they looked for baby clothes, Elle's enthusiasm was amazing as they picked up cute outfits Emmett rolled his eyes.

'Ok this is the last of everything.' Elle smiled 'we'll hopefully' she laughed as Emmett made the huge pink bunny teddy wave.

'You kids have really made me proud' she smiles.

'Come on let's go see our little girl' his mum said excitedly

'Hey don't be scared' Elle squeezed his arm. As they walked to pick up the baby.

'I hope she fits in the car with all the stuff' Elle joked.

Emmett held her she cried a little. He panicked,

'Oh look at her' Elle cooed

'Come here' she effortlessly took the child from his arms and rocked her, she stopped crying Elle flashed a smile at Emmett. Elle was

Talking to the nurse about feeds and naps. She was so natural at it.

He admired her. He caught his mum staring at him in awe

'What?' He asked nervously.

'Nothing I just see the way you look at her I know that look'

emmett nervously coughed.

'Yeah can you see that' he said sarcastically.

'Shes a wonderful girl' she says approvingly. 'She won't be available forever' she says before pushing past him and cooing over the new born.

'Oh and she needs a name' the nurse said. everyone looked at eachother.

'Did she not name her?' Elle asked.

'Oh no she never mentioned names.' His mother bit down on her lip.

'Suggestions' she asked.

'We have a baby name book?' The midwife suggested.

'Take it with you and decide tomorrow' she smiled.

'Ok little one time to come live with us hopeless law stundents' Elle laughed.

She bundled the baby in the back of the car. Dropped his mother off,

'Aw your mom is so lovely' Elle smiled yawning.

'Is someone tired'

'We didn't sleep last night'

'Youll have to get use to that' he smirked.

'Where is the baby staying my dorm

Or your apartment'

'We didn't really think this through did we' emmett frowned.

'Well she can live at yours and I'll stay over we'll do a routine'

'You sure?' He asked

'Of course'

They stepped into Emmetts apartment.

'Ok baby is sleeping. She needs a feed in around half an hour let's get set up.' Elle clapped her hands.

They had the cot scattered around Elle stood trying to figure out which part goes where

'Ok this is harder than I thought' elle scratched her head.

'What are you doing that's upside down'

'No this has to go here'

'Listen to me!' Elle yelled they both just stopped and looked at each other.

'Is this our first fall out' Emmett sighed.

'I think so' elle said.

Forget this she screwed up the instructions and threw them. They both just sat down together and immediately burst out into fits of giggles.

'No way did we have a fallout over pieces of wood'

'Lets just improvise'

Once they finished they both admired their work.

'Yeah close enough' elle smiled whilst high 5ing her partner.

Soon the room was being filled with everything. It looked ...pink.

They dropped down on the sofa at the same time.

'Finally' Elle sighed smiling. They both shot up as they heard a piercing scream.

'Shoot' Elle looked at her watch and jumped up. 'Get the baby I'll get the milk' she hurried into the kitchen.

She shook the bottle whilst Emmett awkwardly in strapped the car seat and cradled the bundle who was cying in his arms.

'sh sh' she soothed 'milk is here, wow little miss impatient' she checked the milk on her finger before passing it to Emmett. He just looked up at her

'What?' She asked

'I don't know what to do'

'Urm just put it in her mouth emmett'

'How?' He asked taking the warm bottle. Oh come to think of it Elle didn't know either she'd never done this before.

'Pass her over' she said calmly Emmett stressed slightly the child didn't calm but Elle handled it well.

She tried twice to hold the bottle then the baby began to settle.

She flustered slightly.

She caught Emmett smiling at her. Engrossed in thought.

'What are you thinking?' Elle asked.

'Your like a born natural your so good with her already I could have never done this alone' he admits.

'think of it as Harvard in a different territory learning something new everyday, practice for when you have your own some day'

'That was a clever answer'

'Yes I know' she said proudly. She put the empty bottle on the floor as she lifted the baby up

'What now' Emmett joked.

'Burp she needs to be burped I saw this on a program once' she began to pat gently on the babies back holding her squishy face.

'Thats it girl let it all out'

'I think that's it' Emmett said observing the situation.

'Wheres the book of names?' Elle asked looking around.

'Erm ' he left the room before hearing Elle shreik he rushed back in

'Elle what's the' he held his hand over his mouth trying to hide his amusement.

'Dont just stand and laugh Emmett!' Elle scolded

'Its only milk'

'I have baby sick on me please get a towel!' She shouted.

'Damn it forgot her bib.'

Emmett threw the towel elle caught it with her spare arm.

'Ew ew ew' elle passed the baby to Emmett waving her hands going to the bathroom.

'Good girl' Emmett whispered. He began to rock her maybe he was getting the hang of this. He rocked her abit more

'Emmett what are you doing trying to give her brain damage' she stormed back in. He immediately stopped slightly offended.

Elle held out her arms

'I want to hold her' Emmett turned the other way.

'Wait a second 5minuets ago you freaked out' elle placed her hand on her hip.

'Shes getting to know me now' he smiled 'hey baby' he said admiring the tiny face, wow this was the first time he looked at her properly. Her perfect button nose. Her little blue dozy eyes, small amount of blonde bundle of fluff on her head.

'Shes beautiful' Elle watched in awe. Stroking her tiny head.

Elle cooed 'hey little girl we are your temporary mommy and daddy but we still love you so much we'll try really hard we don't really know what were doing' the baby hiccuped and gave a small gummy smile, her eyes fixated on Elle' Emmetts stomach did a backflip. We'll if he wasn't inlove with Elle woods before he certainly was now.

They slouched on the sofa. The little bundle of joy was in the Moses basket between them. Elle was flicking through the book whilst Emmett watched the game.

'Ali?' She asked

'Hm' Emmett screwed his face.

'Ava?' She asked

'I quite like that'.

'Holly? Bethany, jasmin?'

'Im not sure'

She sighed and placed the book down. She picked up the bunny teddy and looked at the label

Izzy. Hm isabelle little izzy.

'Oh Paulette is calling'

'Hey I have some news' she said

'Me and Emmett are fostering a baby for 7 month she's so cute she looks like a little izzy. Ok yeah you should see her tomorrow she's beautiful ok bye'

'Little izzy?' Emmett asked

'Sounds cute'

'I like it isabelle?'

'For sure?' Elle asked.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. for sure'


End file.
